<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Man~ by Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072685">Old Man~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter'>Starkerhowlter (Sinninghowlter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, Starker, Tik Tok, Tony's 48 but Peter thinks he's old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinninghowlter/pseuds/Starkerhowlter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has started using TikTok. Which if you don't know, is the BANE of Tony Stark's existence. From Willy Wonka to weird Twerk Dances, Tony is losing his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Man~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I haven't written since August... This was definitely a rough step back into the world of fanfiction. This is also my first prompt fill. It's short, sweet but so much fun. </p>
<p>The Initial prompt read: Anonymous asked: "Could you do a starker fic where tony doesn't understand what Peter is talking about cause he is so much younger. If you want I just think this would be really cute. Thank you"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter smiles one day, laying on the couch with his boyfriend, head in the older's lap, "I think I want to get TikTok." </p>
<p>	"Why?" Tony asks, not looking down from his holograms. </p>
<p>	"Because Ned and MJ keep sending me them and I'm curious what's out there for me." </p>
<p>	"You or Spiderman?" Tony smirks, watching the boy download the app onto his phone. </p>
<p>	That was three weeks ago. Tik Tok has begun to seep into every crack and crevice of the Avengers Facility. From Jarvis making jokes about how he's gotten tea from the other team members during their morning coffees or saying how Tony's selections for his lavish parties are so extra. It's at that point, he decides that Tik Tok is the bane of his existence. He's tired of the constant songs, constant coming around corners to find Peter doing suggestive dances in the spiderman suit to his thousands upon thousands of followers who found out Spiderman has a Tik Tok. </p>
<p>	He about loses it when they're working on the Iron Man suit and Peter begins humming one of the many songs he's had in his head for the last month and a half. He catches on immediately, from hearing the boy singing it all the time in the car, shower, and even humming it while working in the lab. It's when he gets to the chorus, Tony snaps. </p>
<p>	"Peter, I love you with all my heart, but what the ever-loving fuck are you saying?!" </p>
<p>	"It's a song from Tik Tok, Old Man," Peter mumbles, not really thinking, "You wouldn't know it." </p>
<p>	"Yeah I got that much, but what are you saying. Also, I'm not old. I just can't understand her!" The inventor laughs, rolling his eyes at the part that's been repeated by his lover so many time. </p>
<p>	"Then I'll have to teach you," Peter laughs, doing the dance while he works. </p>
<p>	"Eventually. But you'll have to go easy on me. I'm an old man. You said so yourself."</p>
<p>	"I was joking."</p>
<p>	"Oh, one more thing... What is going on with this Willy Wonka guy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>